f1fandomcom-20200222-history
1993 San Marino Grand Prix
25 April |officialname = XIII Gran Premio di San Marino |circuit = Autodromo Enzo e Dino Ferrari |location = Imola, Emilia-Romagna, Italy |circuittype = Permanent racing facility |lapdistance = 5.040 |laps = 61 |distance = 307.440 |pole = Alain Prost |polenation = FRA |poleteam = |poletime = 1:22.070 |fastestlap = 1:26.128 |fastestlapdriver = Alain Prost |fastestlapnation = FRA |fastestlapteam = |fastestlapnumber = 42 |winner = Alain Prost |winnernation = FRA |winnerteam = |second = Michael Schumacher |secondnation = GER |secondteam = |third = Martin Brundle |thirdnation = GBR |thirdteam = }} The 1993 San Marino Grand Prix, otherwise known as the XIII Gran Premio di San Marino, was the fourth round of the FIA Formula One World Championship, staged at the Autodromo Enzo e Dino Ferrari in Imola, Italy, on the 25 April 1993.'San Marino GP, 1993', grandprix.com, (Inside F1 Inc., 2014), https://www.grandprix.com/gpe/rr536.html, (Accessed 25/07/2019) The race, which was the thirteenth San Marino Grand Prix to be staged, would see Alain Prost claim a dominant victory for . The race weekend would be surrounded in mystery, with Ayrton Senna proclaiming that he would not race due to 's engine deal with . Indeed, the Brazilian ace had decided that Ford should supply McLaren with their latest engines, instead of giving them to their official engine partners , who had scored just six points to Senna's 26. Senna would, however, decide to make the race in-spite of Benetton blocking the engine transfer, with the Brazilian just managing to get to the circuit in time for the first practice session. Senna duly ended up behind the Benetton of Michael Schumacher after qualifying, claiming fourth, as Prost swept to pole position ahead of teammate Damon Hill. The circuit would be dampened by pre-race rain ahead of the start, with most of the field deciding to start on wet tyres. Prost duly made a poor start to hand the lead to teammate Hill, while Senna also go the jump on the Frenchman to claim second. Early accidents saw Mark Blundell and Riccardo Patrese crash at Tosa, with the former left with a shattered . On-track, meanwhile, Hill would slowly ease away from Senna, leaving the Brazilian to fend of the attentions of Prost once the Frenchman dropped Schumacher. Prost eventually squeezed past Senna on lap eight, prompting the Brazilian to sweep into the pits for slicks as the circuit began to dry. Hill and Prost followed him in over the following laps, with Senna getting back ahead of Prost during the switch. A fired up Prost would then pull one of the moves of the season, having caught back up to Senna as the Brazilian caught an ailing Hill. Indeed, as the trio came to lap some backmarkers at Tosa the Frenchman would send his Williams-Renault lunging past the pair of them to claim the lead, while Senna used the Frenchman's move to grab second from Hill. Hill's race was over soon after, a brake failure sending him into the gravel at Tosa, leaving Schumacher in third. Prost, meanwhile, would ease clear of Senna to build a healthy lead, with the Brazilian's race ending on lap 43 with a hydraulic failure. With that the race was effectively over, with Prost cruising across the line half a minute clear of Schumacher to claim victory. Jean Alesi, meanwhile, was en-route to finish third only for an engine issue to plague the , allowing Martin Brundle to sweep past and claim the final podium spot. Background Ayrton Senna would leave Donington Park with a well enhanced Championship lead after the opening three rounds, ending the weekend on 26 points. That meant that the Brazilian was twelve clear of closest challenger and arch-rival Alain Prost, meaning Senna could already afford to miss a race and still retain his lead. Elsewhere, Damon Hill had retained third ahead of Mark Blundell, while Johnny Herbert completed the top five. In the Constructors Championship it had been another dead-heat between and , with the two British squads leaving Donington with 26 points apiece. It was the latter who led the Championship, however, having registered two wins to Williams' one, before a nineteen point gap back to the team in third. That team would be former F1 giants , who found themselves a point clear of and . Entry list The full entry list for the is outlined below: Practice Overview Qualifying Friday Qualifying Saturday Qualifying Qualifying Results The full qualifying results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car to set their best time in that session. *'Bold' indicates a driver's best/qualifying time. Grid Race Report Results The full results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car. ** Lehto and Herbert were still classified despite retiring as they had completed 90% of the race distance. Milestones * 500th entry for a chassis.'1993 San Marino GP', chicanef1.com, (Chicane F1, 2014), http://www.chicanef1.com/racetit.pl?year=1993&gp=San%20Marino%20GP&r=1, (Accessed 25/07/2019) * 50th entry for JJ Lehto. * Karl Wendlinger, Mark Blundell and Ukyo Katayama entered their twenieth race. * Tenth race for Alex Zanardi. * 46th victory for Alain Prost.'4. San Marino 1993', statsf1.com, (Stats F1, 2014), https://www.statsf1.com/en/1993/saint-marin.aspx, (Accessed 25/07/2019) * registered their 63rd win as a constructor. ** earned their 43rd victory as an engine supplier. * Michael Schumacher claimed his tenth podium finish. * Prost recorded the 50th fastest lap for a Renault engine. Standings Ayrton Senna had seen his lead effectively eliminated after failing to finish in San Marino, although he still held a two point advantage at the head of the Championship. Alain Prost had been the man to do the damage to the Brazilian's lead, leaving Imola with 24 points to the Brazilian's 26. Damon Hill, meanwhile, had lost ground in third, with half the points of teammate Prost, while Michael Schumacher and Mark Blundell completed the top five. The Constructors Championship had seen a change at the top of the title hunt, with moving ten points ahead of . Indeed, those two were in class of their own at the head of the field with a quarter of the season gone, with a fourteen point gap back to third placed . , meanwhile, would hold fourth, two behind the British squad, while had slipped to fifth. Only point scoring drivers and constructors are shown. References Images and Videos: * References: Category:Grand Prix articles Category:Grand Prix articles Category:1993 Grands Prix Category:San Marino Grand Prix Category:Formula One races in Italy